Sharp Shooter
by arushofbloodtothehead
Summary: JD teaches Veronica how to properly shoot a gun and gets distracted in the mean time. Warnings: Light smut, characters both 18.


p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"emA/N: I figure this scene had to happen sometime. Veronica clearly is very capable of handling her own but I like to think JD had a thing or two to teach her. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/emstrongbr /strong/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"emWarnings: Light smut (also JD and Veronica are both 18 here bc legality is important kids). One-shot first attempt at fanfic/smut. /em/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"Veronica's eyes traveled the length of her bed, the soft blue covers littered with small silver bullets. Two handguns, a large one and a smaller one, were laying haphazardly among the sea of tiny bullets. Her eyes continued downwards until JD's thigh came into view, followed by his long fingers as he reached for the larger gun and swiped up some of the bullets from the duvet. He carefully loaded the magazine, black hair falling into his eyes as he bit his lower lip. Veronica's eyes lingered on him and she felt herself sigh. JD's eyes flickered up towards her, and a smile appeared on his lips. "Don't get soft on me, Veronica. It doesn't suit you." Veronica's brown eyes hardened but she couldn't help but smirk at his words. He'd often spoke of her power, but Veronica still felt like an impostor when it came to these plans of theirs. JD seemed to slip into chaos like a glove. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;""C'mere." With a click, the gun was loaded and the safety flicked off. JD was never one for caution, but even Veronica looked at him apprehensively as he stood off the bed and waved her over. "I'd like for you to actually hit the target this time." Veronica rolled her eyes as JD snickered, thinking back to when Kurt had managed to flee the scene of their planted homosexual double-suicide. "I got him the second time." Veronica pointed out as she stood from the bed, smoothing down her grey cardigan and blue skirt. Blue tights adorned her legs, something which JD seemed to appreciate as his gaze fell, then traveled the length of her until she reached him. "Alright." JD pressed the gun into her hand, then turned her towards the full-length mirror that stood propped up against the wall. He stood directly behind her, soft breathing tickling the back of her neck and making goosebumps spring up over her skin. JD didn't touch her, not yet. "Assume the position." He teased, and Veronica flushed as she lifted the gun and pointed it at her reflection in the mirror. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;""I appreciate your enthusiasm, as always, Veronica," She heard JD's chuckle rumble behind her. He stood only a few inches taller than her, but the feeling of him directly behind her was enough to make her feel small in every way. His arms slid around hers, his chest pressed to her back as Veronica stared at her reflection. "but there's no need to be so tense." Warmth flooded Veronica's back, shoulders and arms as she relaxed into JD's touch, her grip slackening on the gun. "Grip it tightly. But relax your body." JD's hands began to slide away from hers, up the length of her arms until he reached her shoulders. He pressed a slight kiss underneath her ear. Veronica bit her lip. "How am I supposed to aim when you're distracting me?" She quipped, breaking her eye contact with her reflection to look at JD in the mirror. JD's chuckle was low and hot in her ear. "Distractions are the bane of success. I want you to succeed, Veronica." His hands slid further downwards towards her hips, where her skirt lay tightly buttoned against her skin. Veronica's arms felt tight and sore already from holding the gun up, but she felt determined and resumed her stance, tightening her clammy grip on the handgun. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;""You know what comes next." /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"JD's promise was dark in her ear as one hand gripped her hip, pressing himself into her back. She let out a stifled groan as the other hand reached towards the gun. Covering her hand with his, he broke her grip and pulled the gun towards her head. One arm wrapped around her waist protectively - or possessively, she couldn't be sure - he brought the gun to her temple, the cold mouth of the muzzle kissing her skin. JD rested her chin on her other shoulder, his gravelly voice barely a whisper against her skin. "emBang/em." /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"Veronica rolled her eyes, pushing out of JD's grip. "You're not funny." She ignored the way her skin burned where his hand been, how her back felt cold now that JD was gone. Resisting the urge to glance in the mirror to see if her cheeks were as pink as they felt, she turned to face him, preparing herself for a quip of his when his lips pressed against hers. His hands snaked around her body again, and hers pressed against the wide expanse of his chest through his thin cotton shirt. The gun, safety flicked on, was dropped onto the ground as JD's hands became more insistent. His hands tugging at her buttoned skirt, Veronica reached behind herself and unbuttoned the first few pearl buttons, causing the skirt to loosen. Instinctively, her hands went for the belt buckle of his black jeans, and she felt JD's kiss harden against her. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"JD led Veronica towards the bed and broke the kiss for a moment, then with one swipe, flicked the bullets off the bed with his hand. Veronica couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Who needed rose petals when you had bullets? JD pushed Veronica down onto the mattress, his hands now working to pull her skirt off, along with her tights, then paused to take his own shirt off. Veronica marveled at how soft his skin was as he climbed over her, pressing his hips into hers. Black hair fell into his eyes, his earring glinting against the light as Veronica's hands clasped around his neck and pulled him closer. "I can't help myself, Veronica." JD muttered against her lips, tugging his black jeans downwards as his fingers brushed over her underwear, still in the way. Veronica squirmed as his kiss traveled towards her neck, using small bites between kisses. Her hand looped underneath his arm, and pressed down against his lips. She heard JD's laugh in her hair. "I hope you have more patience when it comes to pulling the trigger." Veronica thrusted her hips upwards against his, and smirked smugly at the moan she elicited from him. "Don't mess with me." She threatened, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he pulled her panties down the lengths of her hands, fingertips light as a feather as they traced back up towards her hips. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;""Consider me warned." JD rested on his forearms above Veronica, pressing his lips hotly against hers once more. Veronica didn't have to be impatient for much longer as she felt him rock his hips against her. Each movement was slow and calculated, and she knew JD reveled in the way Veronica grew frustrated with his slow pace. Pushing her hips forward, she nearly cried out in anger as he pressed her hips down onto the mattress, preventing any further movement. "You son of a-" Veronica was quieted the moment she felt his fingers press against her, and in the same moment, his pace sped up. Veronica groaned as he thrust hard and hot, her body flushing as his grip on her hips tightened. His fingers rubbed harder, the pressure of his touch and the feeling of his body pressing against her leaving her breathless. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;"His pace became erratic and she knew he was close. Soft groans left his throat as his touch lightened but his thrusts became more desperate. Veronica's nails dug into his back, legs wrapping around his hips to stabilize herself. She felt warmth uncoiling in the pit of her stomach as she leaned upwards to claim his lips once more. "Come on, Veronica." He growled in her ear. "Just for me." She knew what that meant. He wanted her to finish, just for him. Nobody else had been able to do to her exactly what JD did. Of course, she didn't need to tell him that, it was evident in the way that Veronica's back arched, her slick skin sticking to his as her orgasm came. Flooding her entire body with heat, she felt a relief settle in her bones. With a strangled groan, JD collapsed on top of Veronica's small frame afterwards, though he avoided crushing her by balancing on his forearms. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and Veronica couldn't help but parallel the heat of his lips to the cold caress of the gun. She didn't know which was more dangerous. The gun wasn't even the weapon. JD was the weapon. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: cambria; font-size: 9px; text-align: justify;""I think all shooting lessons should end like this." JD teased as he maneuvered so that Veronica lay tucked underneath his arm, cheek pressed against his chest. "It'd keep me more level-headed." Veronica smirked, then turned her face to bite his skin lightly. He flinched with a chuckle as she pressed a kiss against the bite mark. "Distractions are the bane of success."/p 


End file.
